


An Eddsome Worth Remembering

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The Eds have a weekend all to themselves. Set during High School years, the boys grow closer over the course of an evening at Double D's house. Slowly and quickly burgeoning and salacious desires burst forth and the trio lets them loose in a moment they will never forget. Double D is 15 and the narrator while Eddy and Ed are 16-years-old.





	An Eddsome Worth Remembering

My best friend Eddy stands at 5'6" and is a very attractive young guy with blue. At the age of 16, his whole body is in perfect proportion, soft toned skin, a firm buttocks, gorgeous chest, and one of those handsome faces that you just want to swoon all over it. Of course, he isn't that noble, I was his first and only male lover in bed, until recently that is...

Eddy often thinks that he's not attractive looking and fails to notice people staring at him, far cry from when we were kids. I kept telling him this all the time, so finally I told him to wear a new pair of jeans for a change and a short-sleeved blue 𝓡𝓪𝓵𝓹𝓱 𝓛𝓪𝓾𝓻𝓮𝓷 shirt to show off his fine well-developed tanned muscles. At first he just laughed at me, but when I persisted, he eventually agreed to wear it that weekend. I knew that he'd finally notice people at school staring at him now.

He wouldn't let me go shopping with him, and that Saturday night Eddy was well dressed up and came out of his room to ask me how he looked. Well he looked very attractive, he had on a black top that only covered his torso but did reveal his abs proudly. Next was a pair of blue shorts that barely clung to him, but rested on his firm butt cheeks, it made for a very erotic site, one that would want to make your very hand fly straight up to his jeans!

"My Lord Eddy, you look amazing!!!" was all I could say, although my mind was overly flooded with sexual thoughts!

"Thanks, gotta admit I feel a little more 𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘰 like this," he replied.

On the way out of the shopping outlet as we headed towards Eddy's black Volvo C30, I quickly held him and gave him a deep kiss, while my hands went from his thick neck to his back and further on till they reached his shorts. My hands cupped both his butt cheeks as I ventured under his shorts, Eddy was wearing one of his usual 𝓒𝓪𝓵𝓿𝓲𝓷 𝓚𝓵𝓮𝓲𝓷 briefs and immediately I had a raging hard-on stirring in my own pants!

The nine minute drive back to my house only fanned the flames further for what we both were itching to have. We decided to stop at the deserted high school football field, unable to keep our boiling emotions from overflowing. 

Knowing how I felt, and feeling my hardness against him, Eddy smiled at me in a wolfish way and dropped to his knees. Immediately my cock was out and throbbing in front of his face once we were behind the bleachers. Eddy brazenly licked the tip of my 7" cock and slowly took the head into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue around in a clockwise motion. I pulled his short blue hair, focusing on his face while keeping a grip on it to lever him on my hard cock. With one hand, he grabbed the length of my cock and squeezed its hardness before he began to pull my begging member. With his other hand, he reached into my black skinny jeans and began massaging my balls in his right hand.

My head was spinning with the speed of a top as I looked down at my boyfriend's head bobbing up and down as he slowly began sucking me off. I caught a reflection of us in my dresser mirror and saw his fine white briefs resting on his butt, his short blue hair in my grip at his neck, my pores sweating profusely as his blue head kept bobbing up and down. Eddy was a true expert cocksucker and soon I could feel my balls trembling while moans came from my pursed lips. A huge orgasm hit me as I filled his hot wanting mouth full of my two week's worth of sperm. His full lips remained tight around my shaft as he sucked and swallowed every last bit of spunk out of me.

With that done, Eddy stood up and smiled at me and said; "Now I feel like a real macho god!" To which we both burst out laughing. Just looking at his cock-sucking lips on his gorgeous face made me stir again, the wetness between my legs seeping into the green grass under my feet.

Eddy then put on his black blue-striped 𝓐𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓪𝓼 , and we made our way down to the local diner, with my hand firmly on his left butt cheek as passers by stopped and stared. Finally, he was noticing and I could feel that it was getting him aroused. We had planned to meet up with our mutual friend Ed and we had our nightly dinner before going home for our usual drinking sessions as we do every Saturday night since Freshman year began. The three of us had our own special booth to ourselves by the left wall. We talked and joked all night long, enjoying the food, the chat and the comfortable home-town atmosphere. At 9:42 PM, we left the diner for my house for tonight's session of bonding and...booze.

After a few drinks (mainly from my parents personal stash), I explained to Ed about Eddy and how he got dressed special for tonight. Eddie was a little embarrassed, the cherry blush clear on his cheeks, but the 𝓡𝓮𝓭'𝓼 𝓐𝓹𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓐𝓵𝓮 he drank from was getting to him and he didn't seem to care after a while. I even lifted up his shirt to show Ed his sexy magazine-worthy pecks.

After settling down, all three of us went downstairs to the den my parents recently refurbished, and while Ed and Eddy sat in the lounge, I went back upstairs into the kitchen to fix up a martini I recently heard about on the cooking channel. On my return, I laughed to myself as I found Eddy standing in front of Ed with his sculptor-crafted ass in his face, asking him if he really was that good looking. Ed could only sit and stare at him.

I put the drinks on the table beside the couch and stood at Eddy's side. I began kissing him on the neck and nibbling at his ears, as I know this makes him 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 horny, and his nipples all stiff were erect. At the same time I cupped one of his balls in my left hand and cupped one butt cheek with my right hand. By doing this I was offering Ed a prime view of Eddy's ass.

Soon Ed was standing on the other side of Eddy, we were both cupping an ass cheek each and a ball each. At the same time we were kissing and nibbling at his neck. I could sense Eddy's growing excitement, and I brought my ball massaging hand slowly down across his smooth now athletic stomach and continued down to his thigh. Then I moved my hand back up so it was now under his shorts. I felt the sauna-warm wetness of his white briefs and gradually began to rub his anus. I began slipping my fingers in to wet them up before I started to rub his prominent cock. Ed had the same idea and soon he was fingering him while I was rubbing his cock teasingly.

So there was Eddy, standing in the living room, with a boy either side of him, feeling him up. He couldn't believe this was happening, he looked to his left and gave me a big long kiss, our tongues wrestling in sync to the fluid motion our bodies made close together, then he looked to the right and gave Ed a bold fiery kiss too. I could feel his excitement building up and finally his whole body shook as he reached his first orgasm of the night. Eddy knees shook so violently, the creaking of the couch springs reached their own fever pitch but myself and Ed supported him in our firm devoted grip.

At this stage, me and Ed were rock hard and we were both prodding into Eddy's side. We quickly stripped him, then stripped down ourselves. I sat down on the couch and brought Eddy towards me, sitting down on top of me. Facing away from me, he quickly got the idea and he started sucking on Ed's 8" cock. Ed grabbed him by his buzz cut head and starting forcing his way into his waiting mouth, while I sat back with him perched on my own cherry-red cock bouncing him up and down, watching him suck my best friend's engorged cock.

All of a sudden, Ed pulled out his glistening cock, and suggested we switch positions. An idea I happily agreed with. Ed sat on the center of the couch, only this time, Eddy sat on Ed while facing him. He raised his ass in the air and brought himself down on Ed's cock. Eddy started riding his cock, Ed was sucking on his left nipple, leaving me with no alternative, but to fuck my boyfriend up the ass!

My cock was very lubricated from his ass and I lowered self down and rested my knees on the edge of the couch, with Eddy's ass in front of me now. I rubbed the tip of my cock between his sensually yet smelly ass cheeks, and finally put it to his asshole. He moaned hard from the invasion battering down his virginity all and as I watch him enjoying our mutual best friends cock, I started to feel a little jealous. I shoved my cock as far up as I could at first, I know it hurts, but he deserves-and wants it. Then I put one hand on the small of his hairy back and pushed down feverishly, sweaty must hormonal scent clouding my mind with the rhythmic slapping of our skin. My the other grabbed a handful of his conditioned hair and pulled his head back. This forced his bulbous ass upwards to meet my thrusts, and pushed his semen-filled balls into Ed's face.

All the time he was leaning onto the top of the couch for support as he serviced two cocks at the same time. I wasn't keeping track on what time we stopped at 12 AM the next morning, but we went on and on for ages in every position we could think of. 

As was expected, the next morning was a bit messy to say the least, and while Ed was upstairs in the kitchen, I spread Eddy face down on my bed and took him up the ass again. Ed must have heard us as he had an overly giddy grin on his face when we came downstairs in boxer shorts. Mine a blue pair with planets on them, Eddy's spandex red 𝓝𝓲𝓴𝓮 brand (a keepsake from his brother he claims).

Ed said his good-bye, he wanted to get home before Sarah called to rant at him, and thanked the both of us for the very thrilling night, especially Eddy. Eddy told Ed that he should come over more often, licking his lips in validation, to which we all laughed. Before Ed could leave, Eddy gave him a heart-stopping kiss at the front door, next thing I know, Ed's cock was sticking out of his unzipped pants and Eddy was sucking hard on it. I sat at the kitchen table, unable to fight the urge to palm my own revived erection. 𝘊𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘭 I thought while internally felt more euphoric than ever! Ed let out a wail as he pulled his firm cock out and emitted four shots of his load all over Eddy's face. Ed quickly left to make it home before Sarah would wake up, leaving me with my cum drenched boyfriend, whom I quickly took upstairs to the shower for some more fun. But that's another story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story based off the series. Always liked imaging the Eds during their high school years and this scenario was too good not to write about. Tried to stick as true to Double D's character as possible, especially with lines he uses throughout the series, while having him use some profanities. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
